1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beach carts, and more particularly, to a motorized beach cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many beach-goers drive to parking lots relatively near the beach, and from there make many trips to ferry all the desired equipment, such as chairs, umbrellas, and coolers to the beach. Thus, a beach cart for carrying such items is desirable to reduce the number of trips. Such a cart, however, is typically transported in or on the car to and from the parking lot. Pushing and/or pulling such a cart, particularly if heavily laden, can be inconvenient. To ease the physical burden on the beachgoer, a motorized cart is desirable. Many examples of motorized carts are known, particularly with respect to motorized golf carts for carrying golf bags and clubs. But these carts lack features that are focused on the needs of beach cart users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,691 to Lu discloses a foldable motorized cart with a battery and a motor disposed directly on a base without being compartmentalized. In a beach environment, such exposed equipment would degrade quickly and could easily become clogged with sand. Additionally, although the cart is disclosed as having an attachable basket, in such a configuration the cart cannot be collapsed for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,583 to Nemeth discloses a self-powered folding golf cart that has a battery housing that is disposed fairly high on the device and may pose stability issues. Additionally, although the front wheel and the rear legs are collapsible, the device lacks a collapsible storage compartment.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0252700 to Kitauchi et al. discloses a vehicle designed for carrying golf clubs in which wheels are used as fulcrums to tilt the vehicle for moving. But this device also lacks a collapsible storage compartment.
Motorized beach carts are also known, but lack features desired by beach-goers. U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,545 to Wald discloses a three-wheeled motorized cart with a propulsion assembly disposed beneath and supporting a front end of a cart platform that supports a tubular cargo frame assembly. The device lacks the ability to store compactly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,363 to Hirschfeld discloses a motorized beach wagon that is convertible to a table. While convenient in these two configurations, this device is also not easily storable in a compact manner.
Further, to protect natural dunes and/or for erosion control, many beaches have raised boardwalks or sections thereof that require traversal of stairs to get to the beach. None of the above-noted carts are disclosed as capable of climbing stairs. Examples of known motorized stair climbing carts include U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,664 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,484. U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,664 to Caplan discloses a motorized stair-climbing cart with treads having recesses on the inside thereof that engage motor driven sprocket teeth. The treads also have outwardly extending lugs that engage the edges of stairs to climb the stairs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,484 to Montana discloses a motor driven stair climbing hand truck in which a climbing unit is selectively deployed from the chassis and power is disconnected from the driven traction elements, such as the wheels. The climbing unit includes climbing rollers that engage the stairs to lift the hand truck up the stairs. Both of these devices, however, require complex and/or expensive specialized equipment to provide the stair-climbing ability. Such equipment may not fare well in the salt and sand of the beach.
In addition, it may be desirable for the beach cart to have a horizontal surface to set a radio or drinks on, and/or to keep items accessible, but out of the sand.
What is needed is a motorized beach cart that has a collapsible storage container and a collapsible frame for easy storage and transportation of the cart. Additionally, the cart should be stable, ruggedized, and adaptable to multiple transportation situations, including traversing sand and stairs. Further, the cart should have a horizontal storage surface.